Munitions
*24 June 1991 *30 October 1992 |previous episode=Regatta |next episode=Warrior}} Munitions is the fifth episode of TUGS. Plot The towing and replenishing of naval munitions vessels is a very important and dangerous job. One such vessel, a tramper named Kraka-Toa, is being towed by Hercules. All is going well until Sergeant Bluenose, the officious naval tug, comes along. Uppity, Bluenose insists that Hercules may not continue on until he has made an inspection. Bluenose simply declares Hercules is under navy jurisdiction, but Hercules simply reminds him that he is under Captain Star's jurisdiction. Hercules steams off, finished with the run, ignoring Bluenose's orders to stay. Hercules complains about Bluenose while talking to O.J. O.J. tells him he has been having the same problem over some buoys. He tells him about the danger of loading munitions and fuel aboard the same ship. Hercules goes to have a rest at the Coal Depot. Bluenose comes by, still being overbearingly bossy, O.J. suggests tugs should work together and not fight each other. Bluenose moves on to bother the Fire Chief too, ordering him to collect some barges for the fire practice, even though the Fire Chief protests about waiting for his captain's orders. At Up River, the Z-Stacks are picking up the explosives from the munitions factory, which are to be delivered to the Kraka-Toa. It was worth a great deal of money to Captain Zero, who puts Zorran in charge, who makes sure Zak, and Zebedee are right on schedule and warns the about the helpful Star Tugs and Bluenose, despite the Z-Stacks concerns about his orders. Bluenose makes his way to the same tramper with his own barge and orders about Ten Cents, who's picking up a Star Line oil barge. Bluenose purposely scrapes the barge, which shocks Ten Cents and makes him very annoyed. Despite Ten Cents scolding him, Bluenose simply states if he wants to scrape barges, he will, then leaves scraping the oil barge again, leading Ten Cents to shout at him. As night falls, Big Mickey is transferring the last of the munitions from Zorran’s barge to Kraka-Toa after The other Z-Stacks' loads are unloaded. Bluenose arrives and starts issuing orders at Zorran and Big Mickey to move the munitions barge, so he can unload his first, which O.J. says cannot be moved. Ten Cents arrives with the oil barge, and urges Bluenose that he is next after Zorran. Ignoring Ten Cents pleads to come alongside, Bluenose pushes through him. Bluenose does not listen to O.J.'s warnings about the danger of munitions and pushes in, bumping the barge hard, resulting in a fire starting. The tugs present back away from the flames, ignoring Bluenose's orders to stay where they are. Bluenose’s engine fails, so Ten Cents bravely tows him out of danger to the others. The fire expands with continuous explosions. Big Mickey's dock catches fire and Big Mickey shouts everyone to keep clear, despite Zorran and Ten Cents concerns. The big crane tips over and is lost in the water while Kraka-Toa begins to burn. O.J. hopes the Fire Chief will be hear soon, but Zak remarks the Fire Chief won't be much good enough to fight the whole burning tramper. Meanwhile, Top Hat is towing Frank and Eddie back in the city. They see the lights reach the sky. Eddie thinks there is “a dockside celebration,” leaving Top Hat to boast that it’s only a party if he’s invited. Suddenly, Sunshine and the Fire Chief rush by, leaving Top Hat orders to leave his current job and follow on to help fight the fire. At the Naval Dock, the fire is spreading everywhere in the yard, the tugs didn't know what to do. Ten Cents worries that Puffa will be burned in the explosion, so O.J. orders everyone to shout and warn Puffa, before it's too late. As the tugs shout to warn Puffa and the engine makes it out just in the nick of time, the Star line oil barge catches fire, so Ten Cents jumps in to move it away from taking all the tugs down with a explosion. Sunshine and the Fire Chief finally arrive. The Fire Chief orders Sunshine to douse the flames with the fire barge and upon the arrival of Warrior, who is worried of the fire, to use his fire hose. Ten Cents continues with the oil barge, intending to push it out to sea. Warrior is hit square in the face by a bit of debris, and Sunshine struggles to stop the spreading fire with his fire barge. Eventually, the Fire Chief orders him to move out, but Warrior refuses to abandon Puffa, who has been badly stung and that the harbour tug believes in standing by highly valuable friends. Ten Cents makes it into the open sea still pushing the burning oil barge. He notices it starting to smoke and realizing it will explode, he reverses immediately, but it's a bit too late as a large explosion occurs. Sunshine sees it from the docks and fears Ten Cents in danger, but O.J. orders Sunshine to remain as the on-fire Kraka-Toa begins to capsize. The Fire Chief calls off all the efforts and warns everyone to get clear. Kraka-Toa’s decks are destroyed completely and she finally sinks into the water with one final blast out of her smokestack. O.J. surveys the aftermath. However, The Fire Chef explains it’s nothing to what have happened if the fire was able to spread towards the city without anyone’s efforts to stop it. Top Hat finally arrives after bluntly doing his earlier job first, to sarcastically lament that he is too late for the action. Zorran jokes to the Z fleet about how Top Hat was all dressed up with nowhere to go. The next morning, the tugs think Ten Cents did not survive the explosion. Before they can salute the little brave tug, a familiar whistle is heard in the near distance and Ten Cents appears out of the fog. He is covered from stem to stern in soot, which he explains how he was immobilized due to the explosion flooding his engine and that Grampus rescued him before he sank. Grampus, laughing heartily, tows a disgraced and still shocked Bluenose away from the old dock that was left in ruins. Characters * Captain Star (narration only) * Ten Cents * O.J. * Top Hat * Warrior * Hercules * Sunshine * Grampus * Bluenose * Big Mickey * Zorran * Zebedee * Zak * Fire Tug * Frank and Eddie * Kraka-Toa (does not speak) * Puffa (does not speak) * Zug (cameo) * Zip (cameo) * Coast Guard (cameo) * Izzy Gomez (cameo) * Little Ditcher (cameo) * Captain Zero (mentioned) VHS Version Exclusives * Captain Star * Big Mac * Lord Stinker * Mighty Mo (mentioned) Trivia Goofs Category:Episodes